guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Drick10
User talk:Drick10/Archive 1 Hey Drick10, I've removed the GvG tag on my D/W Furious Assault build. After I read your comment, I started a GvG and used my build. Well, this build is great in GvG's for keeping the pressure of ally monks as the selfheal is more then sufficient, but because of the selfheal dmg is juuust too low to kill enemy monks. But, in the RA and TA, monks are rare and the selfheal is very helpful. Thx for making me think, Rusher-Zero W/N Whirling Axe build Meh... I think it's fine, it just needs one or two skill tweaks. In both versions, the *serious* flaw (and only mitigation in damage) is a kiting opponent, and in AB and RA, opponents will kite nonstop. I suggest removing Res Signet in AB for Axe Rake, and Executioner's Strike in RA for it. Yes, I know Exec Strike seems like a big loss in DPS, but honestly, if you can't hit the target to begin with, your DPS is sucking anyway (and compare it to the other two... you can't lose the Deep Wound, and the interrupt is just too critical to pass up). If those changes were implemented (to the main build), I'd favor it. -Auron 19:11, 5 March 2007 (CST) :Thanks for feedback, changed accordingly. Drick10 06:34, 6 March 2007 (CST) Dude, your pic is hard to see, get another on :P or enlarge it: Its just an avvy... and please sign your comments.. Drick10 08:31, 6 March 2007 (CST) :Damn I forgot that --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 08:32, 6 March 2007 (CST) ::Testing, not sure if anything above 19px is allowed though. Drick10 08:34, 6 March 2007 (CST) *Looks best on 38.. but i dont know... Drick10 08:34, 6 March 2007 (CST) Hmm? "This user thinks that User:Solus is a living contridiction." Because I vote on the builds you post, which usually have 1-2 different skills to other builds? [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 00:29, 9 March 2007 (CST) :Not that, read the other builds, not my mistakes. Drick10 00:32, 9 March 2007 (CST) Examples? [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 00:33, 9 March 2007 (CST) :(From Build:W/N Furion's Hammer)Drop tiger stance, Flail with Rush as a cancel stance is enought, i'ts hard to say what esle can be used. Maybe drop some points and take up Tactics for Healing and Watch Yourself/Fear me. [[User:Solus| Solus]]19px 08:03, 6 March 2007 (CST) ::(From Build:W/any The Feared Soldier)Soliders Fury > Soliders Stance. Not enought Adrenaline gain for Fear me and Watch yourself. I tried this Before, didn't work well. Solus 08:53, 8 March 2007 (CST) Contradicting dont you think? someone's got a bar full of aldrenaline skills, you dont like mark of fury but you'll try it anyway but in Build:W/N Master of Fury you said that oh, i'm sick of it. unfavoured. hammer variaint cant do well anyway. Drick10 00:44, 9 March 2007 (CST) Trying to improve builds so they don't end up like others, and you judge me. Btw, have you read Soliders Stance and compared to Soliders Fury before? [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 00:48, 9 March 2007 (CST) I'll do it for you, at 12 Tactics Soliders Stance lasts 9 seconds, at 0 Leadership Soliders Fury Lasts 10 seconds and has a 5 second recharge time compared to a 8 second recharge. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 00:49, 9 March 2007 (CST) :HAH! just by not reading the attributes yourself, you contradict yourself on trying to improve other's builds. Also, you contradict yourself again in asking others to read what the skills does. Hello? unlike Soldier's Fury, Soldier's Stance is a STANCE man it ACTIVATES INSTANTLY. you dont need to stand still every TEN seconds to cast Soldier's Fury. you might underestimate me, but dont you think, someone who borthers to write a build in the proper format, has failed to factor in other IAS'es that might be better?Drick10 00:52, 9 March 2007 (CST) ::I'd rather use Soliders fury with a Buff like Rush. How is making it a stance better? Shorter durations for 1 extra second faster cast time? [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 01:02, 9 March 2007 (CST) :::When you cast Soldier's Fury, you actually stand still for about 1.25 seconds, and the person kiting you will only be too pleased at the delay you have inbetween attacks. The important part about stances is that theres totally no delay, and it gives you a whole new window for insigna's and such.Drick10 01:05, 9 March 2007 (CST) ::::One thing Solus. its really about wiki itself that my builds turn out this way.You see, any warrior builds without deep wound=useless, so on and so forth. i would love to just replace gash or final thrust with a running stance, but then i'll get people complaining about "no final thrust, yuck" and "wheres deep wound?" i would very much like to say "HELLO WAKE UP PEOPLE! NOT ALL BUILDS HAVE TO HAVE DEEP WOUND AND WHATEVER YOU LIKE! ITS A BUILD, LIKE IT OR NOT! VOTE PROPERLY!" but no. it'll be useless. the community is unchangeable. oh well.(P.S. most of the time i agree, they make viable points, but sometimes the problems seems so small to me it makes me laugh when people aruge about it.) Drick10 01:12, 9 March 2007 (CST) So at 0 leadership v 12 tactics your only arguement is aftercast? Funny when your oppentent walks off then. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 01:12, 9 March 2007 (CST) Please Add "This user thinks SBR loves potatoes" (I really would like that.) --SBR 01:14, 9 March 2007 (CST) :That is fact already true. no point right? anyway, to solus---I have 14 tactics. read the damned stats. Soldier's Stance lasts for 10 seconds. My argument is that you stand there casting a skill that isnt even tied to your attributes. i dont really get your "Funny when your oppentent walks off then." part. you clearly cant be borthered to test anything, and vote just by looking whether the skillbar looks nice. i dont belive it. Drick10 01:16, 9 March 2007 (CST) :SBR, also, i would like you to look at this Build:w/any The Feared Soldier and vote whatever you like. test it, even. Drick10 01:17, 9 March 2007 (CST) :Add For great justice. Change to an axe. --SBR 01:22, 9 March 2007 (CST) ::You have your IAS. Sword attacks faster than axe. Now, take it to the next level and pump it with some axe skills. --SBR 01:23, 9 March 2007 (CST) :::See, now its more damage and better E-denial. --SBR 01:25, 9 March 2007 (CST) ::::i've been waiting for someone to say axe....Drick10 01:25, 9 March 2007 (CST) You heard me. how the hell else can i pair up the skills so quickly? the problem in the concencus is now that there are too many people who just say:oh this sucks. bull*** and all that. almost no-one tries to help anymore.Drick10 WTB a spot on your list. 5k ok? -Auron 06:19, 9 March 2007 (CST) your user page pwns kittens — Skuld 10:10, 9 March 2007 (CST) NOTICE FYI: Several comments on your userpage violate the site policy GW:NPA. You are welcome to discuss build and article content, but don't make personal attacks on other site users. Please remove the content, or it will be removed for you. To avoid administrative action, do not repeat those types of entries in your user page or on talk pages. --- Barek (talk • ) - 12:07, 9 March 2007 (CST) :I removed the mocking list of the two users you don't like. Banning will be the next step. Just so you understand, the ONLY way to succeed as a wiki is if the users work TOGETHER not against each other. Starting to dedicate shrines for users you do not like is the first step in splitting the wiki into factions. People who like Rapta, people who like Drick, and so on. Don't go there, please. Especially if you're speaking from the so-called intellectual high ground that those "others" are just too dumb. --Karlos 04:00, 10 March 2007 (CST) ::It isnt exactly mocking.. i was beginning to like them alot (really) they spot your errors and say all sorts of comments(many which made me laugh) its just sad to see me get misunderstood.Even Cheese Slaya, he's very entertaining indeed.IMO Solus sometimes has a good opinion about somethings and thats why i recommended him on that list, Users you might like, alot since the administers think it as that way, then thats the way it is. what can i do? Drick10 10:01, 10 March 2007 (CST) My name Can you please take my name off your list, I don't want anything to do with you. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 23:03, 9 March 2007 (CST) Just a heads-up Just to let you know, I edited your userpage a bit. Didn't change anything in your formatting, I made sure of that; you just had some category tags buried in there that you didn't need, and it was sticking your userpage into the Profession Icons category. :P fixed now. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 15:25, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Thanks... do you use I.E? Drick10 04:15, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :Nope, Firefox. Why, does the coding cause any issues in I.E.? --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 14:23, 10 September 2007 (CDT) ::Nope, just asking =) Drick10 01:15, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :::Ah, I see. :P --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 02:11, 11 September 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:20, December 1, 2010 (UTC)